The present invention relates to rearview mirror lamp circuit assemblies for motor vehicles which are installed in the two rearview mirrors of the motor vehicle and controlled to flash with the directional signals of the motor vehicle or to give off light constantly for illumination during parking.
Nowadays, motor vehicles have become more and more popular. In consequence, the incidents of traffic accidents are increased relatively. A traffic accident will happen if the motor vehicle driver violates the traffic rules or the motor vehicle itself cannot give an apparent indication of its location or directional change. A regular motor vehicle, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally equipped with headlamps 50, front directional signals 51, and rear directional signals 52 for illumination or for giving a signal. However, because the directional signals 51 and 52 are mounted on the front and rear sides of the motor vehicle, they are not apparent when viewed from one lateral side. Therefore, a side impact tends to happen when the direction of the motor vehicle is changing. Because the front directional signals are disposed adjacent to the headlamps, the warning signal from the front directional signals cannot be positively seen when the headlamps are turned on. There are known certain motor vehicles equipped with sidemarker lamps for indication of the position of the motor vehicle. However, these sidemarker lamps are commonly small and not apparent, they cannot provide sufficient light for illumination. The installation locations of these sidemarker lamps vary with the models of the motor vehicles, therefore people cannot accurately judge the actual width of the motor vehicle by means of the light of the sidemarker lamps. Because regular motor vehicles do not have side lamps for illumination while parking in the side of a road at night, the motor vehicle may strike against objects of obstacles nearby. In case one headlamp is damaged, the motor vehicle may be identified incorrectly as a motorcycle during the dark, and therefore a traffic accident tends to happen in this condition. Furthermore, because the headlamps and directional signals are disposed at an elevation much lower than the driver's seat, the motor vehicle driver can only check the operation of the headlamps and the directional signals through the instrument board. However, if the electric circuit of the motor vehicle is out of order, the indicator lamps on the instrument board may be turned on when the headlamps or directional signals do no work. When this condition happens, a traffic accident may occur.